The Ice in Your Eyes
by MewAngel46
Summary: My new story, because I stopped Only Time Can Tell. Two Glaceon meet in an unexpected way and face tough challenges... What will happen to the two? Skai and Joey, on a journey together with N, trying to find White and restore Truth to Unova? Will Skai ever find her trainer? Sorry if it says Hilda in it. I changed them to White. DON'T CALL ME OUT ON IT.
1. Chapter 1

My new story! I never told you about it, but it's about two Glaceon… Well, keep reading to find out! Also has Ferriswheelshipping!

XXxxXXxxXX

Skai's POV

_Flashback_

_I looked up at my trainer, my huge icy-blue eyes bigger now with tears filling them._

"_Don't look at me like that Skai, you know if I keep you mom will…," Her voice choked off. "Like everyone else. Goodbye."_

_I tried running after her, only to be stopped by the rope pulling me back. My small body was flailing around, trying to reach her, my rainbow… How do I say this…? Dog-ear-things flying everywhere._

_She looked back; bit her lip, and held back tears, but one or two escaped. She looked forward, stopped, and then ran._

_End of flashback_

XXxxXXxxXX

That was two days ago. I was in the street, or well, on the sidewalk. It was pouring.

She was never coming back. A small part of me knew this, but I kept telling myself she would come for me.

Then I heard a noise. "Hey, sugar, what are you doing out here?" I turned to where the voice came from.

A slightly larger Glaceon than me was over to my right. Instead of like me, where the tips of my ears and, well dog-ear-things, were rainbow, the tip of one of his ears was red, while the other was green. Do I have to keep saying dog-ear-things? I'll just say D.E.T. His D.E.T's were dark blue.

"Don't call me sugar," I snapped, ready to bite or claw anyone in my way of finding my trainer. "And my trainer…" My voice caught in my throat. I didn't want to, but I had to admit it. "My trainer abandoned me, but I still want to find her."

Tears were welling up in my eyes, threatening to fall. "Hey, don't cry. I'll get you off of there," he said, meaning the small wooden post I was currently tied to. He walked forward, using Bite to cut through the weak rope that had me trapped. As it was now looser around my neck, I slipped out of the small noose.

I shook myself, small raindrops flying everywhere. The rain had thinned out in the little time he had been there, as it was now just sprinkling, the boy Glaceon ducked. "Hey, it's already wet, I don't need wetter."

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Hey, it's ok sugar. My name is Joey."

"I said, DON'T CALL ME SUGAR!" I spat in his face, causing him to flinch. I willed my fur to smooth. "My name is Skai."

"Well, sugar. I can show you around if you like."

I glared daggers at him, but kept my fur flat. He was my only chance to find my trainer. "Fine, Joey." He seemed sort of pleased, and flicked his flat tail, willing me to follow.

I reluctantly did so, and for some reason Butterfree fluttered in my belly.

XXxxXXxxXX

"Why are you all alone?" The question had been tugging at my mind for awhile, and I finally asked it.

He put his head down, his eyes becoming shaded. "My trainer, N, left me. I was all alone. He went to Sinnoh and caught me. Then he went back to Unova after awhile and slept with me out of my pokeball. The next morning, he left without me."

I looked with sympathy toward him. "My trainer White left me. But she had a reason. Her mother was on drugs. She killed White's Hydreigon and Samurott. She released her other Pokémon, Oshawott, Deino, Reshiram, and me, oh, and put a new password on her PC boxes so those Pokémon were safe, to keep them out of harm."

Joey stopped. "Well you don't have to brag!" I realized that small tears were in his eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't realize how much that hurt you… Please forgive me…," My voice trailed off. For some reason the thought of losing him was too hard to bear. And I just met him today!

He just turned away from me. "Whatever." And then, he took off! Gosh, that boy was fast!

XXxxXXxxXX

I found him in the woods crying. I walked over slowly, afraid to say something.

"I can hear you there sugar," he started making me jump. "I'm sorry. I've been letting my emotions get the better of me for awhile. N leaving me has affected me more than I realized. You're the only Glaceon I've seen since I left my family to go with N. Please don't leave," he added, leaving me shocked.

He didn't want me to leave? I felt a slight warmness in my cheeks. "Ok…," I said nervously.

"Is something wrong?" He seriously sounded concerned. My face grew warmer.

"No, I'm ok. Let's find a place to get out of the rain." I was actually glad the rain was hiding my blush, but maybe it would go down by the time we find shelter.

"Ok, I know a perfect place. Follow me, sugar." I was so cold and wet; I really didn't care that that he kept calling me sugar. The cold I really didn't mind, as I was an Ice-type. But the water, now that was a Vaporeon's job.

XXxxXXxxXX

We arrived at a small cave. I have to admit: I was skeptical.

"Are you sure this is the place, Joey?"

"Positive."

We walked in, and a fat Vullaby danced over.

"Oh Joey! You are back!" He had almost an Italian accent. "And you brought this lovely lady with you!" The comment flattered me, and I blushed.

"Yeah, Michael, and this is-," I cut him off by putting my paw over his mouth.

"I can introduce myself, thank you very much," I snapped, removing my paw and making him flinch. "My name is Skai."

"Well, nice to meet you Skai! Come, come, we have a table for you!"

The cave led into a POKEMON CENTER. There were small tables set up and Pokémon eating at each. When Michael set us down, Joey gasped and fell backwards. A small Scraggy turned around, and gasped just as loud as Joey did.

"Joey, is that really you?"

"Scraggy! Wha-what are you doing here?"

"Eating, duh. N has been looking everywhere for you! When he left without you, Sigilyph ran away! Come on!"

He grabbed Joey's ear and ran. I ran after them, struggling to keep up.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" I laughed as Joey was being pulled along by Scraggy.

We reached a bench, and on it was a man with long green hair covered by a cap. That was his name! N! This was the man that Liepard talked about!

He looked down, and gasped as he reached out to Joey.

"Joey! I finally found you!"

"Actually I found him," Scraggy mumbled.

Joey licked N's face, and N laughed. It made me miss White, and tears came to my eyes. Only a second later, I was bawling. Joey jumped out of N's arms next to me, and reached up a paw to wipe my tears away. I sniffed, and Joey smiled.

"Sugar, don't cry. We _will _find White. I promise."

N blinked, shocked, apparently.

"White is your trainer?"

I sat there with my mouth half open. "You can understand us?"

He nodded. "Yes, and if your trainer is Hilda, I am going to help you find her. I left her once, and I won't do it again."

I suddenly realized why I didn't want Joey to leave. Pokémon reflect their trainer's feelings, and I was feeling White's. _White didn't want N to leave and I don't want Joey to leave me!_

It suddenly made a lot more sense, and if he could help me find Hilda, I was going with him.

XXxxXXxxXX

As I trudged in the hot air, I realized I missed the rain. Heat was my biggest weakness. We were in Virbank City, and it was VERY hot. We had just left Floccesy Town. Joey and I were panting so much, our tongues got dry.

"Oh, you two must be hot." We looked at him like, "No, really?" He smiled apologetically and picked me up and held out a hand for Joey, letting him climb onto his shoulders.

"Let's get to the Pokémon Center, so you two can cool down. It's not far."

XXxxXXxxXX

Joey's POV

N took us inside, and Skai ran over to the huge fan, panting. I remembered they kept it here for hot days. N told me a lot.

I ran over to her, letting the cool air seep into my skin. We both turned around at the same time, our noses touching. I turned my head to look at the ground, blushing. Wow, she was pretty…

She laughed, running over to the playground. A burly Conkeldurr was watching all of the small Pokémon play, and I got nervous. Not really one to play, I sat down and began to groom my untidy fur.

Soon I heard a shrill scream. I looked up, and Conkeldurr had Skai in his hands, running. I took off, jumping on Conkeldurr, shocking him so he dropped Skai. Skai turned on him, baring her teeth, but still shaking.

We moved in perfect harmony. Every move we used was the same at the same time. Conkeldurr roared, and picking up his cement blocks, taking off towards the woods.

N ran over, concern clear on his face. "Skai, did you get hurt?"

She shook her head, still shaking. "I-I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

I walked over to Skai, and she flinched. I realized my expression was clear anger, and let it soften. I walked forward and rubbed my cheek against hers, and she froze for a second before doing the same. "You scared the ice out of me! Be more careful!" She laughed, and I realized how much I loved her laugh. Wow, I realized a lot.

"Ok, MOM." Skai answered, laughing. N laughed, and held out his hands so we could climb on his shoulders. He took us inside, getting a room so we could sleep.

I curled up next to Skai, and she turned to face me. N was already asleep, Zoroark lying on the ground below him. She sighed before saying, "White's Liepard told me that N hates to catch Pokémon. Did he really just catch you, or was there a reason?"

My eyes shaded for a second, and I looked over at Skai. "Well, here's the story, sugar." She glared at me before I went on. "It was a hot summer day…,"

_Flashback_

_I ran, trying to put distance between the Houndoom and I. I jumped over a log, and stumbled. I fell, allowing the Houndoom to catch up. I sat there, having no energy left to run. I got many burns, and started crying. _

"Hey, don't laugh! You'd cry too!"

_I sat there, dying. Then, a man with long green hair came and ran over to me. He healed me, and then left when I was better. I followed him, but he never caught me. Soon I went over to his camp and pleaded, not knowing he could understand me. He sighed before saying he doesn't like to catch Pokémon. I walked over, making a puppy dog face and putting my paws on his leg._

_He sighed again before rolling an empty Pokeball toward me. I pushed the button, and was enveloped in light._

_End of Flashback_

"So, that's how I was caught, sugar." She nodded, not even glaring at me before laying her paws over her snout and curling next to me, soon asleep. I'm just glad it was dark to hide my 10-color blush.

XXxxXXxxXX

I shook myself as the first rays of dawn spilled into the room. Skai shifted in her sleep, and I stopped as she started to wake up.

"Joey, do you know what time it is?" Her voice was hoarse with weariness. I shook my head, and she yawned. "Ok, so I say it's time to sleep in."

I laughed, and N started to stretch and walked over to the Pokémon bed we were sharing. He knelt down and pet Skai, and said, "Not with me! White may have let you sleep in, but we wake up bright and early here!" He chuckled a little, and Skai groaned and stood up, shaking ice that had formed around her in her sleep.

N ducked, missing the few icicles. She looked up, her eyes wide. "Oh my Arceus I'm so sorry!"

N laughed, and shook his head. "It's ok. Come on guys, let's keep traveling. Zoroark, return." Zoroark disappeared in a flash of light, and we walked out the door.

XXxxXXxxXX

We trotted slowly to the dock. N leisurely walked confidently and put his hands behind his head, smiling at the sky. Skai looked around the scenery, mostly low buildings in brown and purple hues. "I have a bad feeling about this town…,"

"Don't worry," I reassured her. "It may look poisonous, but all it will do is leave a small sting." I laughed at my pun, and she rolled he eyes. "Lame," she muttered.

I pushed her slightly, and she did the same. It took only seconds before we were screaming at each other. N sweatdropped. "Uhm, guys? Is there really a reason to fight?"

"YES!," We screamed in harmony. We faced each other, and then laughed. "Well I guess there really isn't." She chuckled a bit, and I laughed with her. This was going to be an interesting trip.

XXxxXXxxXX

A/N: I just love FerrisWheelShipping! I'm more into game ships now, but ContestShipping will always be my fave. Well, stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Five reviews and I will start working to get Chapter 3 up! I decided to add more shippings in this like Blacksquareshipping and DualRivalShipping.  
I forgot this in the last chapter but I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.

XXxxXXxxXX

Skai's POV

I unconsciously blushed. Zoroark groaned. "You got us separated. Thanks a bunch, we're lost in the huge city of Castelia. Just because of a damn Castelia Cone. Dammit Skai! Let's go find N and Joey."

"Sorry Zoroark! I was hungry." I groaned as my stomach rumbled. "And I still am," I mumbled.

"Whatever. N told me to look after you so don't get out of my sight again! You only just came to Unova what, a couple of months ago?"

"Almost three weeks ago," I muttered slightly.

"Even worse. Stay with me, we'll walk to the fountain. N said when I was a Zorua if I was ever lost to go there. Hope he remembers," Zoroark sighed and took of fast-walking.

XXxxXXxxXX

Joey's POV

OH MY ARCEUS.  
We lost Skai. Oh, and Zoroark too.

"Come on Joey, if they're together then they'll be at the water fountain at the center of Castelia."

I looked at him skeptically, but followed nonetheless.

XXxxXXxxXX

When we arrived at the fountain, Skai and Zoroark were arguing.

"Why aren't they here yet?" Skai pouted. It was sort of cute.  
"They'll be here, dammit." N's eyes became huge. I chuckled a bit at his priceless expression.  
"Stop cussing at me Zoroark! I had enough of that with Whi-" She stopped, tears falling down her face.

I ran over, and Skai looked up. Her face brightened and she started to run towards me. She jumped on top of me, and we rolled in heap before we hit a tree. Well, I hit the tree. She was unfazed, while small Staryu clouded my vision. She licked my face up and down and I blinked, my vision returning to normal. She buried her snout in my neck, still softly crying.

"I thought we would never find you!" Her shoulders shook slightly, and I licked behind her ear.

"I never would leave you," then I realized my words. My already bright blush became brighter.

She looked up, smiling and crying tears of joy. I was glad we found her. If we didn't, I would never-never ever-forgive myself.

XXxxXXxxXX

Zoroark rolled his eyes. "You guys are acting like we just saw each other after a moon of being lost."

"It felt like it," I muttered.

Skai looked up from a flower dancing in the breeze. "Hm? What did you say?"

"Nothing," I mumbled.

She shrugged and went back to the flower. She touched it lightly with her paw, and a small frost covered it. "Beautiful," I whispered dreamily.

She smiled. "Isn't it? It's a shame flowers don't live in winter. We Ice-Types could show everyone how beautiful the world can be in winter." She sighed and watched the flower sway in the small breeze. It really was beautiful.

XXxxXXxxXX

Skai's POV

"N! Joey took my flower and won't give it back!" N turned and saw me pouting while Joey walked proudly with the frost-covered flower in his mouth.

"Give it back Joey," N said, exasperated. Joey sighed and dropped the flower, and I picked it up hurriedly.

I stuck out my tongue, and he shoved me. I giggled, and the small icy flower flew off in the wind.

"No!" A large male Unfeazant flew and grabbed the flower. It swooped down to its trainer, a small boy with messy brown hair and a red visor. He had on a blue jacket and khaki shorts, along with red and black tennis shoes. He had a large bag slung over his shoulder, along with five Pokeballs attached to his belt, the sixth in his hand.

"Good job Feathers." He plucked the flower from the bird's mouth. "Return." Unfeazant was engulfed in a flash of red, and then the boy walked to us. "Hi! I assume you dropped this?" He held up the still-perfect flower.

"Yes, thank you." N bowed slightly and awkwardly before grabbing the flower. Before he could give it to me, Joey jumped up and grabbed it from his hands.

Joey faced me and set the flower down, putting his paw on it so it didn't fly away. "Na na na boo boo, you can't catch me!" He stuck his tongue out at me before grabbing the flower and taking off for Route 4.

"Come back," I yelled. To be mean I added, "_Sugar._"

He stopped and looked at me, placing the flower under his paw. "What did you just call me?" Zoroark snorted at his witty comment. "I called you sugar, what I always call you, _sugar." _Zoroark busted out laughing at this, literally rolling on the sidewalk. N kind of chuckled.

"Joey, give Skai back her flower. Stop being so rude. And Skai, why did you call him sugar?" Joey blushed a bit.

"When he saved me, he _always _called me sugar."  
"Not always!"  
"Yeah you did!"  
"No I didn't!"  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"YES!"  
"NO!"

N facepalmed. He turned to the kid that retrieved the flower. "Hi, my name is N." He seemed awkward, so I went to help. I grabbed my flower and ran over to his bag. "Hey Skai, what are you doing?"

"Being a nosy little bitch." Zoroark was finally up on his feet, leaning against a tree. N's eyes became huge, and Joey and Zoroark chuckled.

"No, I'm hungry. When N took me in, he made and oath to feed me."  
"No I didn't," he muttered.  
I laughed and walked over to him, careful to keep the chilly flower safe.

"Uhm, what's going on?" I realized it was the boy who spoke, and looked up at N expectantly.

"Well, you see," He started off, "I can talk to Pokémon."

His eyes became as wide as a Froslass' gems. "Really?" N nodded. "Wow, that's so cool!"

"Yeah, I guess so." He scratched the back of his head.

"Can I come with you guys?" I raised my eyebrow. "My name is Nate, by the way."

N sighed, and then smiled. "Of course, I would love some company."

And so, our team became bigger.

XXxxXXxxXX

A/N: I CAN'T WAIT! Thursday is my BIRTHDAY! Hope you like, REMEMBER: **ONLY AFTER FIVE REVIEWS WILL I POST 3. **Well, bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I'm going to keep posting no matter how many reviews. I love this story, and I hope I don't stop it. I'll try to make it one POV per chapter, if I can. Well, hope you enjoy, reviews are welcome! (Sorry, I got dared to put the 5 review thing. My friends are lame.)

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON (Why do I have to put this? It's obviously FANfiction.)

XXxxXXxxXX

Joey's POV

Nate hummed a song while he groomed his Lucario, Aaron. Aaron sighed as he fell asleep in the Pokemon bed while Nate brushed his short fur. I would never let N do that to me; I can groom myself, thank you very much.

I stood on my hind legs on N's bed and looked out into the streets of Nimbasa. The ferris wheel shined brightly in the darkness. N looked out from behind me and sighed.

"N, what's wrong?" I nudged his hand with my snout for emphasis.  
"I met White in that amusement park, and, like an idiot, told her I was the king of Team Plasma. Now I bet she hates me."  
"I bet she doesn't."  
N sighed. "Why do you say that?" He pushed a strand of green hair behind his ear. "She never tried to find me, and we never talked, and now she's missing. I should have kept her in my sight, as a metaphor, of course."  
I squirmed into his arms, and he hugged me tightly. He knew what I was going through, loving someone who probably doesn't share those feelings.

A cough broke our talk. "Uhm, N? Do you know where Skai is?"  
I jumped up, and N sat up straighter. "What? She's gone? Joey, did you see her leave?"  
I shook my head frantically. N eyes became wide. "Zoroark's gone too."  
I shivered. My stomach flipped, and I was plunged into doubt. He couldn't have, could he? "Did Zoroark… Somehow… Take her?"  
N shook his head. "Zoroark wouldn't." I felt a little better, but my mind was shadowed with doubts.

XXxxXXxxXX

An eerie cry rang out as we searched outside, followed by yelling.

"I can walk on my own," Said a boy's voice.  
"Just hold the Glaceon!" A husky male voice was loud through the trees.  
"Then keep up with Zoroark, and don't hurt Servine!" The boy seemed frantic, and regretful.

I ran without letting N know. I heard Glaceon and Zoroark then ran. I found a clearing, and a large crowd made almost entirely out of men and woman in silver suits stopped. The man at the front, the oldest, had on a purple outfit and had snowy-white hair.

"We will stop here!" The man stopped, and everyone sighed in agreement. A boy was pushed to the center of the clearing, holding Skai. She looked completely mortified to be there.

I knew these people. N knew them more than me. But now, I despised them more than N. They were Team Plasma, and the old man was Zinzolin. I hated them with all of my heart and soul.

"Drop Skai!" I didn't know what I was thinking. I ran into the clearing, catching some grunts off guard, and using Bite on the boy's hand that held Skai. He was not in Team Plasma; they probably made him take Skai. I saw a Servine on a rope, most likely his, and used Bite on the rope. I saw Skai run off from where I came from, and the boy run over to the Servine. He returned it and ran off towards where Skai was going.

In a blur I was catching up to the boy, and looked back to see a very mad Zinzolin. He yelled, "You stupid Glaceon! N should be here to take care of you!" I rolled my eyes.

"He does take care of me," I muttered with a small laugh.

Then I realized I didn't free Zoroark. I ran back and nipped Zinzolin on the ankle. He yelled at me, and I used Tackle on the grunt that held Zoroark, allowing him to run towards the others. I ran after him, but I was slowly tiring. Zinzolin grabbed me, and I felt strength flowing through me. I used Bite and ran towards the others, narrowly behind Zoroark.

N was standing with Skai and the boy, and yelled, "Joey, Zoroark, you're safe!"  
I twitched my ear. Zinzolin wasn't coming, or any of the Plasma grunts.  
"N, go inside! Hurry, I'll catch up! Take everyone!"

I ran, narrowly making it through the door. I ran upstairs, and N closed the room door behind me.  
"What is happening? This is turning dramatic." He blinked a few times, almost as if he was trying to figure it out.

XXxxXXxxXX

"Black, are you ok? Are you hurt? Did the people steal your Pokémon?" I turned and saw Nate fussing over the boy, running around him frantically.  
The boy, Black, laughed. "Nate, my Pokémon and I are just fine. No need to fuss over us like kids. It's been awhile, hasn't it?"  
Nate nodded. "It's been forever, since my sister Rosa and White hung out that time at my house, and we went to Hugh's!"

Skai spun to face them quickly, eyes wide. "Did you say White? Are you her brother Liepard told me about? The one that left her and her mother alone when she was seven and you were nine?" She sneered at the end, tears threatening to fall.

N blinked, surprised. "What did she say?" Nate was leaning towards N, trying to get him to answer.  
"She said that Liepard said that White had a brother, and that he left White and her mother alone when she was seven and he was nine." He looked towards Black, frowning. "Was that you?"  
Black sighed one of the biggest sighs ever. Nate leaned close to him; lips open in an "o" shape. "Did you?"  
Black let a few tears run down his cheeks. Nate noticed first and hugged him tightly. "Why, why would you do that Black? White never told Rosa, or she would have told me. But why did you keep it a secret?"

Tears ran down both of the messy brunette's faces. Black looked down at Nate, and then flung his arms around the younger brunette. I could only hear a few words he said.  
"Nate… so sorry… I thought you'd hate me…"  
Nate looked up at the older brunette with teary eyes. "Never… Don't hate me or make fun of me… once attracted to Hugh… met you because of Rosa… loved you since I met you." I had to strain to hear the last part.  
Black's eyes flew open. He stopped suddenly, then, hesitating a moment, leaned down and pressed his lips against Nate, tears flying behind him.

XXxxXXxxXX  
A/N: So, this chapter has concluded. So, good night, and my birthday is tomorrow! I CANNOT WAIT! Well, bye!  
~MewAngel46


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, if you didn't like the BlackSquareShipping and don't want more scenes, don't read.  
My next goal for reviews is 5, and I'm not going to force you, but your reviews make me all happy :3.  
The first bit is Skai, but this is a special chapter. It will be in White's POV, and will explain from the time Black left to the present. Hope you like!

XXxxXXxxXX

Skai's POV

Black stepped back, bright red. It was funny; he looked like he had just been sun burnt. It made me think of Joey that time at Virbank, and I stopped. He had blushed too…

Well, no time to think now. We've haven't got much time, and I _need _to find White.

XXxxXXxxXX

White's POV

I thought back to that day. Nurse Joy stopped scrubbing the counter to look at me for a second. "If you want to be my intern, you've got to _work. _I didn't hire you to lollygag."

I looked up at her cream-colored face, and sighed. She set down her rag and walked over to me, her Audino picking up where she left off.

"I know it was a hard decision. Trust me; I had another intern-Rosa's mother-who had the same problems. Her father was an alcoholic and look where she is now. Two children, one the Shared Champion title with you and the other the PWT champion, even against Red. You just got to keep going. You shouldn't have left your Pokémon stranded though. Even the daycare center would have taken great care of them."

I sighed again. "I know. I just wish I could take everything back. Skai is new here, and I left her stranded in Floccesy Town. And, I left N stranded. Dammit, I should have told him everything. He would help, I know he would. He may have been awkward at times, but he was a great friend. Black is just like me. He wanted away, away from this nightmare. I am much worse than him. Leaving my Pokémon was the worst decision ever."

She smiled a small smile. "Do you think you could tell me about Black, N, and everything in between? Maybe that would help you and get you better." I nodded, and we walked to the couch in the lobby.

XXxxXXxxXX

I smiled at the memory. "Where to start?" Joy looked at me expectantly, and I giggled. "Well, we were small children. I was 7, and he was 9. Professor Juniper gave him his Pokémon a year early and he said knew his destiny…"

_Flashback_

"_Mom, I'm home!" I looked around the corner to see Black taking off his shoes and carrying a shiny, new Pokeball._

"_She left to get more…" I choked off. Black nodded, and I continued. "Is that a Pokeball? Did Professor give you your first Pokemon?"_

"_Yep, and look what it is!" He prepared to throw the Pokeball. "Go, Snivy!"_

_A small green Pokémon came out in a flash of light, and Black wore a smile so big it seemed his face would split. "Snivy, Snivy."_

"_It's so cute! But I want an Oshawott! They are cuter!" I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed._

"_Then if we are ever in a battle, I'll win!" We heard heavy footsteps outside, and he quickly returned his Snivy; then ran upstairs to hide the Pokeball._

"_Why aren't you c-cleaning," my mother slurred as she walked in. "I-I thought I said to C-CLEAN!"_

_She coughed a few times, and then walked upstairs. I heard screaming, and then saw Black run downstairs with his Pokeball, our mother chasing him. He was pushed against wall, and I stared in horror as she grabbed the Pokeball. Black grabbed it from her slender hand, and slipped out from her grasp. She was about to grab him, but he ran out of the door._

"_Damn kid. YOU BETTER RUN! I'll find you!" I was shaking, my body covered in goose bumps. He was gone, maybe forever._

_End of Flashback_

"That's horrible. It must be hard for you to carry all of this grief on your own." Joy tipped her head to the side, her eyes silently crying.

"Yeah. If you don't mind, can I take a walk?" She smiled.

"Of course."

XXxxXXxxXX

I ran to Dragonspiral Tower. This was why I took a job with Icirrus City. I ran up the confusing steps, the material crumbling beneath me.

I got to the top, and saw a large part of the sand gone. No new sand fell on top of it, either. I was a large footprint… Reshiram. She left this…

I started to cry, and a loud screamed echoed behind me. It wasn't a human, but rather, a Pokémon.

I heard human voices shouting loudly, and ran down. I hid behind a pillar and saw N and Black trying to help Zoroark off of a steep cliff, Nate anxiously looking out from behind them. My eyelids flew past their breaking point. Skai was with them, shuffling her feet nervously. She slipped, and jumped back up before slipping again. I screamed and ran forward, grabbing her before she fell off the side.

XXxxXXxxXX

I woke, sweat pouring down my back. I had fallen asleep at the top of Dragonspiral Tower. N wasn't here, Black wasn't, Nate wasn't, nor Skai. Tears pooled in my eyes and I silently cried. Oh, how I wished to see them all again.

I ran all the way to Icirrus City. Dawn was closing in, and Joy would be worried. I burst through the door, and a few early wakers glared at me. I smiled nervously before Joy ran over.

"White, are you hurt? Oh, thank goodness you're not. Where have you been?" Her eyes glared with concern. I laughed.

"I'm fine, don't worry!" I laughed a bit.  
She became comically angry. "Don't tell me not to worry! Now, WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!"  
I blinked in surprise. Never had I heard a Nurse Joy say anything bad. "Dragonspiral Tower, actually. I fell asleep on the roof. Don't get so worried."  
She sighed. "Ok. Now, let's get to work! Pokémon won't heal themselves!"

I smiled and set off to get my pink-white apron.

XXxxXXxxXX

Skai's POV

"Ok, time to go! Off to Undella Town!" N smiled as Joey and I ran to climb on his shoulders. We had stayed in Nimbasa for two nights, and everyone was ready to leave. Nate and Black held hands, but wouldn't look at each other. I swear they discovered new reds that could come to a face.

Off for another day and another adventure!

XXxxXXxxXX

A/N: Number 4 done! Not as well as I hoped, but I had to get it done. The next chapter will come even later, because my STAAR tests (State of Texas Assessments of Academic Readiness) and I have to study. Four hours to answer 60 questions. Ugh. It might take a week or so for Chapter 5 to be out. It will be all Skai's POV next time!  
(BTW _Hands Off!_ is my new favorite manga, besides Fruits Basket, it's so funny!)


	5. Chapter 5

OHMIGAWD! I'm sososososo sorry! I got lazy! SORRRRYYYY!

Well, next chapter. Hope you like!

XXxxXXxxXX

Skai's POV

_Dream_

_I walked through a town. It was lonely. Deserted. Wind blew snow into my eyes. A whisper seemed to float through the chilling breeze._

_I saw someone huddled in a marsh. I ran forward and realized that every time I feel like I would closer; the shape would get farther and farther away._

_End of Dream_

XXxxXXxxXX

I woke in a cold sweat. Joey looked concerned in the dim light. In other circumstances, I would've blushed, but my vocal chords were sore and my muscles were tense. N walked over, his gray eyes seeming to give the illusion of glowing.

"Are you okay Skai? Joey and I heard you screaming and thrashing around." N looked over at Joey, who was currently massaging a bruised spot on his lower leg.

"Oh! Did I kick you? I'm so sorry Joey, I didn't know!" I lay down and began to lick his untidy fur; it was messy around his bruise.

He licked my snout, making me blush. "I'm okay. Don't worry about me sugar."

My blush gave way to burning of anger. "I… Thought… I said…. DO NOT CALL ME SUGAR!"  
He winced at my tense response. "Sorry, sugar."

My neck fur rose up, and he snickered. He stuck his tongue out and tried to stand, but his leg gave way. His face turned pea green, and he looked like he was about to vomit. He dropped to his stomach, panting. My anger disappeared and my instincts kicked in.

I began to lick his bruise, and I noted a small spot where the skin had peeled off and blood started to rise. Whether it was from kicking him or him standing, I didn't know; but I knew he needed a bandage. I told N and he rushed to go get one out of his pack.

Nate and Black's tent rattled as Black stuck his head out. "Everything okay? What's going on? Where's… where's… N?" His sentence was interrupted by yawns.

N ran out of his green tent, a roll of bandages in his hand. I knew Joey had sprained his ankle. At my village, I was the medicine apprentice and we had treated these often. Of course, we used cobwebs instead of bandages… But, bandages were better, anyways.

He groaned as I wrapped the clean white bandage around his leg. "He needs to change this every day, okay?" N nodded.  
"How do you know all of this?"  
"Uh… Uh… I just do, okay? Let's leave it at that."

He nodded, but still looked suspicious. Joey mumbled something and I looked back at him. "Hm?"  
"I said thank you." He was a little louder, but I had to strain to hear him. "You… um… never mind."  
I cocked my head to the left. "What were you going to say?" My voice sounded hoarse. My vocal chords were straining, and after I treated Joey, I realized just how exhausted I was. My adrenaline rush I had was gone.

He shook his head and curled up. I curled up next to him, scared to be away. When I had my nightmare, he wasn't close enough for comfort. Now that he was next to me, that cold, bitter wind stopped. It was replaced by a warm, homey feeling. If only White was here. Anywhere is a home if you're with the ones you love.

Then that feeling… I got around Joey… Did I love Joey? I pushed the thoughts from my exhausted mind and closed my eyes to a dreamless, placid sleep.

XXxxXXxxXX

The steps crumbled beneath my feet. It felt creepy. Tall pillars rose all around me. I say a familiar person standing at the top of the steps, now that I was close enough. Reshiram rose up to its full height, taller than the pillars… Wait, Reshiram was here?

I shook my head, confused. I closed my eyes for a second, and when they opened I was in a field, and it was dark. It was a new moon. I saw a blinding yellow light in the shape of rings, and it became clearer until I saw a distressed Umbreon.

A far-off voice said, "You don't remember me, do you?" The Umbreon's mouth was moving, so I supposed it was him. A tear ran down his cheek, and he turned tail and ran toward the tree line. I felt sad to see him go, almost like an aching in my heart. It felt familiar, like I had felt so heartbroken before.

XXxxXXxxXX

So much for dreamless. When I woke up, Joey was licking behind my ear and tears were running freely down my cheeks. I curled up tighter and snug close to Joey, feeling as if I had betrayed someone dear to me.

"Skai… What's wrong? You've been crying like this for almost an hour. Can you tell me?" He sounded so concerned that a new round of sobs racked by body. I was making a small choking sound deep in my throat and started hiccupping. That Umbreon affected me more than I expected.

He said nothing else for a few minutes, just kept licking behind my ear and watching the sun rise slowly. I heard a loud yawn and a giggle. Black scrambled out of the tent, yawning, and Nate crawled out, more bubbly than usual.

Their happiness made me said. Why were they so happy when I was so miserable? I started sobbing even more loudly than I was, causing two pairs of eyes to stare my way. Joey snuggled even closer to me, so that our bodies were completely together. Like a puzzle.

Like a family.

A memory crawled its way in my mind. A bubbling creek. A pine forest. Snow piled in places. A mountain. Detail by detail, it formed its way to a final memory. I broke down when a lethal Umbreon tried to attack. We fell in love.

Why did I not remember the stupid fact? Was he suffering worse than I was?

I stood up, three pairs on confusing eyes following my sudden move. I tensed my muscles, and took off through the blurring forest.

XXxxXXxxXX

I don't know how I got there. I sat next to the ferris wheel, in the shadows. I hated every Trubbish that tried to cheer me up. I hated the man who tried to catch me for his daughter. I hated Joey for making things so difficult. I hated the Umbreon for starting the difficulty. Hated N for being so damn nice. Hated White for abandoning me.

Most of all, I hated myself for being so hateful. I was stupid. Why did I run like a scaredy Meowth?

A voice ran through my head. A conversation with the Umbreon.

_Flashback_

"_DO NOT try me. Come any closer and I'll… I'll…" He broke off. I was huddled between two rocks. A bit older than a kit. He was a year old. _

"_I'll do anything you want! Just please don't hurt me please!" I was crying. He took a step forward._

"_Hey kiddo, can you come out? I won't hurt you." I crawled out of the crag. He walked over cautiously. I backed up, and he stopped._

"_Don't be a coward." I looked up, and his fierce red eyes bore into my blue ones. "Be strong. I know you are. You looked up. If you weren't strong you would have adverted your gaze." His eyes softened. "It's a tough dog-eat-dog world kiddo. Eat or beaten. So that means only the strong survive."_

"_What's a dog?" That's all I could think of. He laughed. I liked his laugh.  
"I like you, kiddo. I think we just might get along."_

_End of Flashback_

He was right. I had to be strong.

A scream pierced the air. I ran toward the noise, and saw Joey cornered by three fierce-looking Stoutland. In a flash the three were frozen. I understood my surroundings now that we weren't in mortal danger. The forest was all oak. A path ran through a few feet away. Rain fell down in sheets, something I didn't notice a moment before.

"You… You saved me!" His eyes were wide and scared. I smiled.  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
"B-because you left…" He had tears showing in his eyes. I licked behind his ear and pulled him close.

"I'll never leave again. I'm so sorry." I felt a tear run down his cheek. "I'm no coward."

XXxxXXxxXX

A/N: Sorry the update took so long!

MY APOLOGIES!

~MewAngel46


	6. Chapter 6

Hey new chapter!  
Joey's turn!

XXxxXXxxXX

Joey's POV

A small creek. That's the first thing I saw. Then pine trees rose up around me, and a mountain shot for the clouds. Snow started falling.

I heard hooves. I turned, and a regal-looking Pokémon stared into my icy-blue eyes.  
"Young Glaceon, how did you get here?" She was green, with horns that rose on her thin head, and the horns ended with a little curl. Her body was more than triple my size, and it looked like her whole body was made of leaves. Her hooves looked like they had boots made of painted leaves. What was the most frightening was her piercing red eyes.

"I-I don't know ma'am." I adverted my gaze to the ground.  
"Look up at me, child." I looked up. A smile played on her lips. "This is Skai's old home."  
"H-How do you know Skai?"

She looked up towards the sweet-smelling pines. She sighed, and seemed as if she was in a different time. When she finally spoke it startled me.  
"I took care of her. She left her clan to live on her own when she was barely old enough to not be called a kit. I helped her find Ikka. He was a wonderful and brave Pokémon." She turned her gaze toward me.

"He went mad when she left. She left because he wanted to settle down. Start a family. She wanted adventure. He did not. Do you understand, or must I explain like you were a kit?"  
The thought of Skai being with someone else made me extremely jealous.

"You don't like that idea either." I jumped and blushed.  
"How did you know?"  
She smiled. "I do not either. Ikka does not belong with Skai. Ikka is too cocky. He believes he is the best."  
A bell rang. It was weird, the unnatural sound echoing through the beautiful forest.

"My leader awaits. I must go, and so shall you. We will talk soon, I promise."  
The forest and the Pokémon started dissolving. "Wait! What's your name?" She smiled and the picture completely disappeared, leaving me in a dark black void.

XXxxXXxxXX

I woke to a calm day. We were in the Nimbasa City Pokémon Center.  
Skai yawned and stretched beside me. It reminded me of my dream, and I blushed. Who was Ikka? Did she love him?

I shook my head in confusion. N got up, and shook Black awake, who in turn got Nate awake. We silently got ready to go, and started toward Undella Town.

The forest was eerie. Not a sound was heard. We walked in awkward silence.  
Every once in awhile Skai would brush against my shoulder, and I felt my face burn every time.

Thunder boomed in the distance. Skai jumped, and I stared up at the sky. Dark clouds were rolling in. So much for calm.

We arrived at the Marvelous Bridge right as it started raining. We sheltered in the building connecting the path to the bridge, and Skai shivered every once in awhile.  
"What's wrong?" My voice was alien from not using it for so long.  
"I had a nightmare. It was nothing. This Pokémon kept calling himself Ikka. I knew him, but it's been so long I had forgotten."

I gasped at the name Ikka. I was glad she didn't hear me.

XXxxXXxxXX

We ran towards the beach. When we arrived, lightning struck the sea. Skai gasped loudly and ran closer to me. A woman held open a door to a villa.  
"Come in! It'll just get worse!"

When walked inside, Skai and I shook ourselves, and looked at each other. We both started laughing, because our pelts were fluffed out. She started to groom my fur down, and I did the same for her through my blush.

Her rainbow-tipped ear twitched, and she turned toward a door. A normal blue-hued Glaceon walked out. She looked so weird because I was used to Skai and her rainbow accents, and me with red and green.

The Glaceon ran toward the blond woman and jumped to her shoulder.  
"Welcome to my summer home!"

N raised an eyebrow.  
"You can let out your Pokémon, if you'd like. Hey Caitlin! Get out here, we have guests!"

A young woman with long blond hair walked out. She had small pink hearts holding up her hair on the sides. A huge pink hat was placed, even larger than her head. She wore a pink and white dress with a white ribbon tied around her waist. A tulle pink cape was wrapped around her shoulders. She had short pink heels. All-in-all, she looked like a beautiful teen.

I blushed, even though she was a human and I was a Glaceon. Her blue orbs trained on me, and I felt like melting. Skai bristled. I didn't know why, but she seemed mad that I thought Caitlin was pretty.  
"Hello." Her voice was even pretty, like a gentle breeze. "Welcome to our villa. Sorry for Cynthia, my roommate. She can be a bit rambunctious, while I am quite calm. I believe that is why we get along so well."

Cynthia smiled. Her long blond hair was closer to her body, while Caitlin's was more spread out. One of her eyes was covered by her hair. Two black raindrop-looking things stuck out of each side of her head, like a Lucario. She had a light blue sleeveless shirt with a collar, with a ribbon of the same color. It also had another raindrop thing. She had black slacks and black heels.

She trained her eyes on Skai and me, and I saw they were a piercing intelligent gray.  
She was pretty, but she was nothing compared to Caitlin.

"You might as well stay awhile." Cynthia smiled a weirdly mischievous smile. "We don't bite… hard."  
Her comment startled me, and my eyes widened.  
"I'm only kidding! Come, sit down!" She turned toward the kitchen, saying, "Caitlin, can you pretty please make some tea?"

Caitlin sighed. "I suppose."

XXxxXXxxXX

Nate leaned on Black, asleep. Black was having trouble keeping his blush down. N was looking at a map on the side wall, trying to figure out where we were going next. Catlin helped him. Cynthia moved from N, to us, to Nate and Black. She teased Black about Nate, and he looked like he was about to slap her. She giggled like a schoolgirl and left.

Skai was curled up beside me, her snout buried in my fur. She was sound asleep, and I took her example. I pulled her closer and wrapped my tail around her, feeling safe and secure.

XXxxXXxxXX

A/N: What'd you think? I thought since I spent so long on five I'd make six soon. So, here it is!  
Please Review! (Criticism very welcome!)

~MewAngel46


	7. Chapter 7

Next!

I have to say, Cynthia and Caitlin are now my favorite characters to write about. May make a story about them.

XXxxXXxxXX

Skai's POV

Ikka cried. I had never seen him cry, he had always been so strong. I knew it was a dream, but I felt bad. He rampaged, throwing his head against the wall over and over again.

"Stop!" I yelled, and then the dream dissolved.

I was by that creek. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be gone, to be out of this nightmare. I screamed in frustration, and stated to freeze everything: the trees, the creek, even the rock started to get ice crystals.

I flung myself down and began to weep. A loud, cold voice swept through the forest, laughing. Mocking me. Now I know why Ikka went mad. If this voice was always here…

I wept for what seemed like hours in my icy coldness. The laugh taunted me, and I gave in to the cackle.

XXxxXXxxXX

I woke up, sweat pouring from my head. Tears ran down my face, tracing lines down then falling to the ground. Joey was awake, looking worriedly at me. N was awake, walking over to us. Black walked over, Nate clinging to his arm. Caitlin and Cynthia walked into the room in pajamas.

N sat down, eyes wide with worry. "We heard you screaming Skai. What happened just now? You were screaming, 'Why am I here? I want to go home! Ikka is gone, he's gone mad, and he can't be saved!' Then you started crying, and screamed, 'Shut up! Just let this nightmare end! Just…,'" He choked a bit. "'Just let me live my… my… fucking life.'"

Fresh tears ran down my face. N cussed. For _me. _Even Cynthia looked surprised. "Who is Ikka?" N stroked from the top of my head to my back, over and over. I couldn't speak. All I could do was tremble and cry.

"Ikka is an Umbreon that Skai met. She ran off from her home and Ikka helped her. That's all she would tell me." Joey sat with his head down.

N cocked his head. "Skai told you this?" I hadn't. How did he know my past?  
"No." I knew it. "A legendary Pokémon came into a dream. She said that she helped guide Skai, and she talked about Ikka. That's all, then a bell rang loudly and she said her leader called her and we both had to leave. I never caught her name."

I gasped through my spasms and tears. "V-Virizion t-t-talked to y-you?" Virizion was like my mom, and she was my favorite person in the world.  
Joey nodded. "No time to dwell though, do you want to find White or not?" I nodded.

"Let's go then. It's almost dawn. Let's head toward Icirrus City. N said Dragonspiral Tower was near there, and that she had a connection with Reshiram there." When I hesitated, he added, "Or do you not want to see White?"

I frowned. "Okay. I guess you're right." He smiled and nodded.

XXxxXXxxXX

Sorry, this was sort of a filler chapter. Next chapter will be White's POV, because someone wanted more of N and White in this. There will be anywhere from 8-10 chapters, so keep reading!

~MewAngel46


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I'm so late! It will be awhile for the next chapter, I think. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: (I keep forgetting this!) I do not own Pokémon.

XXxxXXxxXX

White's POV

"Nurse Joy, will Mr. Bubbles be okay?" The small girl had tears in her eyes and hung to my apron.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, kiddo." Nurse Joy smiled warmly at the child and handed Audino some medicine to take to the injured Ducklett. "White, take her to the waiting room please." She turned back to the girl. "Mr. Bubbles will be out tomorrow morning. Follow White to the waiting room, please. You can sleep there if you like."

The girl nodded, her lip quivering. She looked up at me and held up her hands. She could only be five or six, she said her house caught on fire and her mom and dad had been killed (or "wouldn't wake up" as she said). She said Ducklett was her family pet and they barely got out.

I picked her up and set her on my hip. We started to walk to the waiting room and I decided to try to get a conversation going. "What's your name sweetheart?" She hiccupped and wiped her eyes furiously with her hand.

"M-my name is K-Kat." She sniffed and smiled. "Like a kitty, Mommy always says." She meowed and clung to my shirt, a seriously sad look on her face. Seeing her like this made me want to cry. "Mommy and Daddy aren't coming back, are they? Did they go to meet Arceus?"

I looked at the ground and nodded. I looked back up at Kat, a sad smile clinging to my lips. "They are going to have a big party! And they are going to watch you and help you grow to a big strong girl!" I tickled her and she giggled. "If you want, I could take care of you. I always wanted a sister." I stuck my tongue out. "All I have is a stinky brother."

Kat giggled and nodded quickly. "Yay! I have a big sister!" She hugged me and smiled. I sat down on a couch and she shifted so she was in my lap, falling asleep quickly. I hugged her and sat there for awhile, watching the news.

I will never forget the story that came on at exactly 12:45 A.M.

XXxxXXxxXX

"_And here we have Nate, a trainer from…. Where was it?" _The news reporter held out the microphone to Nate. _  
"Asperita City." _He turned to his left, and the camera followed him. I recognized the town, Opelucid City.

The news reporter was heard saying, _"These trainers are from many different towns, and only with determination and friends are they looking for their goal!"_ The trainer to the left of Nate made me clasp my hand to my face with a gasp. Tears welled up in my eyes and a few fell. It was _Black. _Sure, I knew Nate. But Black was my _brother. _The reporter was heard again. _"And what is this goal exactly?"_

Black now had the microphone under his face and he looked determined. _"To find someone extremely important to me, to all of us. She doesn't know how much we care. She ran from these problems, just like me. I need to find her and tell her I'm so sorry."_

"_And just who is this person?" _The reporter raised an eyebrow.  
Black smiled. _"My sister. I need to find her now. White, if you're watching this, know that I'm so sorry, and so is mom. She's better now, she has help. Skai also wants to find you as desperately as the rest of us." _Hearing Skai's name made more tears fall, a few landing in Kat's light brown hair; making the spots darker.

Skai jumped on Black's shoulder and let out a cry. Another Glaceon landed on his other shoulder. This one had green and red instead of Skai's rainbow. I hiccupped and the screen turned a little more, cutting Nate out of the view and adding another person. "N…" I gasped and started sobbing harder. "N, I'm so sorry. Black, you too. But especially Skai…. I abandoned her…" By now I was in hysterics.

"_White, know we're not mad at you." _N's deep voice filled my ears, a voice I missed for so long. _"We're worried. Please, stay where you are and we'll find you. Skai, Black, Nate, even Joey is looking forward to seeing you." _The fact that he missed his name made my heart skip a beat. _"But I think I miss you the most. I have million of regrets, most of them not saying 'I'm so sorry.' So please," _I sniffed and Nurse Joy walked in, _"White, at least let us see you one last time."_

By this time tears were falling freely down my face. Nurse Joy sat down next to me, an awkward tension filling the room for awhile. "Was that N?" I nodded, and tears fell faster. I felt Kat stir, and my vision looked blurry.

"Sissy? Why are you crying? Did you get hurt?" I shook my head and held her close.  
"No, these are more-" I hiccupped, "happy tears than sad tears."

XXxxXXxxXX

The next day, I felt cheerier than ever. Kat was a quick learner and a hard worker. She helped treat the Pokémon every chance she could. On my break, she asked if we could go to Dragonspiral Tower.

"Why do you wanna do that?" I cocked my head sideways and she grinned.  
"Because!" I smiled and lifted my apron off, doing the same for hers. I took her hand and we set off to the tower.

Kat basically dragged me there, and I smiled and ran after her. _I miss being so carefree… _Apparently my expression became sad, because Kat stopped and looked up at me. "Are you sad Sissy?" I looked shocked then smiled.  
"No, I'm okay."

XXxxXXxxXX

We climbed to the top of the tower, and I told Kat not to go to the edge. "Why?!" She pouted and I chuckled.  
"I don't want you getting hurt."

I heard footsteps and turned quickly. I looked toward the stairs and saw a sight for sore eyes. "N-N? Black, Nate, Skai? You're here?!" My face was probably priceless. Kat grabbed my leg and whimpered.  
"Who are they?" She clung to my leg and I smiled.

"It's okay, Kat. They're friends." Suddenly, I heard a crack. I saw Zoroark slip, and Black and N instinctively grabbed him. A dream came back to me, one I had forgotten. Skai then slipped. I ran forward and grabbed her, screaming as my hand slipped from the ledge.

XXxxXXxxXX

Oh, the joy of cliffhangers~~  
Keep reading! -w-

~MewAngel46


	9. Chapter 9

Only a few chapters left TT^TT. I might make a sequel xD.

I don't own Pokémon.

XXxxXXxxXX

Joey's POV

It seemed like a dream. One second, White was there almost crying, next, she was falling off a cliff. It seemed to be slow motion.  
A girl that no one seemed to know screamed, "Sissy!"

N flew forward after Zoroark was okay and caught White's hand. Black helped pull, but she slipped.  
"White!" N and Black screamed simultaneously.  
"Skai!" I almost slipped, but caught myself.

Their screams echoed through the tower. I looked up at N and he had tears in his eyes.  
"N! Let out Zekrom!" I screamed and bit his ankle.  
"Huh?" The seconds were ticking.

A flash of white fur flew in front of me, and flew down into tower. It swooped up and sat in the middle of the room, White and Skai sitting on it.

"Reshiram…." White sat for a moment before hugging Reshiram around the neck. "Damn, this better not be a dream."  
Skai jumped and smiled. "White!" She jumped into White's arms and White giggled.  
"Skai, I'm so glad to see you!" White slid off of Reshiram's back and walked to the girl, Skai on her shoulder.

"Kat, did you get hurt?" The little girl shook her head.  
"Nope. Did you Sissy?" White smiled and shook her head before turning to Black.

"Black, I'm-" She was stopped as Black walked over and hugged her.  
"Just shush." White smiled and hugged Black tightly. Black pulled away and smiled. "Anywhere we can go where we don't have the danger of falling to our deaths?"  
White laughed and turned to Reshiram. "I'm sorry, but I'll be back okay?" Reshiram nodded.

We walked to the Pokémon Center and Nurse Joy walked up. "White, are these your friends you always talk about?" White nodded and smiled. "Oh which one is N, that one you always talk about?" Both White and N blushed deeply.  
"Joy!" Nurse Joy smiled and took off her apron, hanging it by the counter.

"Follow me, we can sit down and talk about what's happened." We followed her to a back room. "I have Audino, so she can tell me if there's an emergency." She sat down at a small dining table; a kitchen wasn't too far away.

White sat down and immediately started talking. "I'm so sorry, I saw the news and I didn't know you guys were worried that much!" N frowned.  
"Of course we were worried White. Why wouldn't we be?" White looked down.

"The ferris wheel." N looked shocked and immediately blushed. "When you told me you were part of Team Plasma, your eyes seemed so cold…" She shivered and Skai licked her cheek, worried.

N looked at the ground sadly. "It seemed as if you had ice in your eyes." White pet Skai as she looked shyly at the floor.

XXxxXXxxXX

The rest of the night was uneventful. We went to the room to sleep. Black and Nate had their own room; So White, N, Skai and I were in the same room. Skai curled up next to me and fell asleep quickly, I followed suit, laying my head on her back.

XXxxXXxxXX

N's POV

White laid down on the bottom bunk with a sigh. I stared at the ceiling, not being able to sleep with the thoughts that swirled in my mind.

_I wonder what she thinks of me… She hardly talked to me. Who am I kidding, she hates me. It's pretty obvious. _I sighed and rolled over, staring at the wall. _Dammit! I really am an idiot._

I felt tears in my eyes and started to sing; something that always calmed me as a child.

"If only, if only, the woodpecker sighs.  
"The bark on the trees was as soft as the skies.  
"As the wolf waits below, hungry and lonely.  
"He cries to the moon, if only if only."

I heard a creak and looked down. White was staring up at me curiously. "Was that you?" I blushed and nodded. "You're really good." She smiled a contagious smile that made one appear on my face. "I was thinking of taking a walk… I can't sleep. Want to come with me?"

I smiled softly. "Sure." She giggled and jumped down, I followed her outside. She started walking a ways away, and I followed curiously. "Where are we going?"  
She smirked. "You'll see."

She moved some ferns inside the forest. I walked behind her and gasped. It was beautiful. A river flowed softly between a crag in the rocks. The moonlight flitted between the branches as cherry blossoms fell into the river. A petal fell into my hair and White turned to me. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" She pulled the petal out of my hair, her hand falling to my cheek.

She cupped my cheek into her palm softly. "Wh-White… I was meaning to tell you something…"  
She smiled softly, making my cheeks turn a pink color. Her hand dropped to my wrist and she pulled me to a small cavern in the rocks. I sat down, blushing heavily.

"I-I wanted t-to tell y-you that I-I… I um…" I looked at my shoes shyly. She cupped my cheek softly and smiled.  
"I want to tell you something also…. Want me to go first?" I kept looking down and said nothing.  
"I wanted to say I'm sorry for not doing this sooner." I looked up curiously and gasped softly as my lips were pressed to hers.

She pulled away slowly and I gulped. _I did _not _expect that. _"What were you going to say?"  
"I-I was g-going to s-say that I l-love you..." I spit it out and blushed deeply. She smiled and hugged me tightly, her head lying on my chest. I put my arms around her softly.

"I love you too N."

XXxxXXxxXX

The next morning I woke up on White's bed, curled up with her. Her head was lying on my chest, her hands gripping the front of my shirt. My arms were wrapped around her. Our legs were tangled together in a jumble of limbs.

I blushed deeply as I heard Skai and Joey stirring. I softly moved away from White, making sure she stayed asleep. I stretched and yawned.

"We saw you two, you know." I blushed as Joey spoke.  
"What do you mean?" I played dumb.  
"Don't lie, N. So, she likes you back? That's good; I couldn't handle your moping much longer." I blushed deeper and sighed.

"Shut up."

XXxxXXxxXX

So, I got one more chapter then an epilogue. TT^TT Sequel, here I come! w

~MewAngel46


End file.
